In today's digital society organizations depend on having ready access to their data. Data, however, can be lost in a variety of ways such as through accidental deletion, data corruption, disasters and catastrophes (e.g., fires or flooding), media failures (e.g., disk crash), computer viruses, and so forth. Therefore, backups are needed to protect this data, which can be provided as a service. However, in today's world backup providers are under strenuous pressure to meet various service level agreements (SLAs). SLAs are characterized by providing additional backup services with fewer resources, which includes optimizing the cost models, honoring the backup SLAs and service level objectives (SLOs) which are already aggressively priced, as well as improve the total customer experience (TCE), and reduce the total cost of ownership (TCO).
There have been many advancements to data backup from both product and solution perspectives. By improving the way that backups are performed backup window times have been reduced. These backup processes can include: dynamic parallel save streams, multi-streaming, parallel processing and block based backups which are aimed at making the backup-as-a-service a very efficient business model. It can be appropriate to apply dynamic parallel save streams (DPSS) to backup some data objects. What is needed is a system for determining the data objects that are suitable for DPSS and recommending a number of data streams for the DPSS data objects.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Replicator, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of EMC Corporation.